To Keep You Safe
by Jacobias Melldeen Trisary
Summary: Alec is fighting amongst his friends in the final battle. Focusing on the enemy, he never looks to see where Magnus is. Then he finds him - on the battlefield. On the floor. During the final battle in CoLS. Definitely some spoilers in here. One-shot.


**Hey guys. This is the first time I've actually written something I like. Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

_She lunged at him, a darkly gleaming dagger in her hand. She was _fast_, - but not so fast that his vampire reflexes couldn't have saved him, if he hadn't been too astonished to move. Amatis was Luke's sister; he knew her; and that moment of disbelief might have been the end of him if Magnus hadn't jumped in front of him, shoving him backward. Blue fire shot from Magnus's hand, but Amatis was faster than the warlock, too. She spun away from the blaze and under Magnus's arm, and Simon caught the flash of moonlight off the blade of her knife. Magnus's eyes widened in shock as her midnight-colored blade drove downward, slicing through his armor. She jerked it back, the blade now slick with reflective blood; Isabelle screamed as Magnus collapsed to his knees. Simon tried to turn towards him but the surge and pressure of the fighting crowd was carrying him away. He cried out Magnus's name as Amatis bent over the fallen warlock and raised the dagger for a second time, aiming for his heart._

* * *

Alec heard the sound of Isabelle screaming; thoughts running through his head. He'd used up many of his arrows, now every shot counted. Not that it didn't before. He ran through the ongoing battle, searching for Isabelle. As he sprinted he saw what was really going on for the first time. They were killing Shadowhunters. Maybe of demonic origin, yes; but Shadowhunters nonetheless. He would've stopped and fallen to his knees at the thought of this, being brought up a complete and devoted demon-slayer all his life, had he not seen Magnus sprawled in a somewhat delicate way on the floor. Falling to his knees and crying was just not going to make up for what he just saw.  
"Magnus! No, no Magnus!" Alec was desperately crying out until he reached his boyfriend. Tears were slowly streaming out of his eyes and he didn't want to stop them. He didn't care. It was just him and Magnus. The rest of the world could stop spinning and collapse around them and he wouldn't move from his side.  
"Hey, sweet pea." Magnus's voice was weak and his snarky glamorous tone had left him.  
"Sweet pea? I thought we already tried that one out. As I recall, I blatantly rejected it." Alec managed to get a light chuckle out of his chest, otherwise wheezing while he spoke.  
"Oh yeah. You did, didn't you? Alec…Alec, I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? Wh-what could you p-possibly be s-sorry for? I'm the one that should be s-s-sorry. I should've been fighting by your side." Alec sputtered out.  
"I'm sorry for always snapping back at you. I'm sorry for always just so _casually_ revealing my past to you. I know for a fact that I want you for myself and I don't want any of my previous 'partners' to change that. I want to be with you, Alec Lightwood. I'll try so hard to keep you no matter what happens, Alec. See? I've already stopped calling you Alexander."  
Alec couldn't understand it. This was all he'd ever wanted and the fact that even when Magnus was lying in his arms he still wanted it, made him feel guilty. All Alec could do was the one other thing he wanted. He ran his fingers through his hair which had lost its glittery and spikey aftertouch and whispered to him, "Magnus, I love you. And you remember how I was talking about me being hurt with a million paper cuts every day? You just healed every single one of them for me. Now I'll never hurt again."  
Magnus winked a subtle wink and said, "That's what I'm here for, darling. To keep you safe."  
"That's the one I want. _Darling._ It sounds much better," Alec softly cried and bent his head down slightly, kissing Magnus. But this time it wasn't the way they normally kissed. There was no overly provocative passion. Just a soft, gentle touch; enough to last in his memory for ever.  
Magnus slowly closed his eyes with the smallest of smirks on his face.

* * *

**Sorry. :'( It's a bit sad. Okay, well more than a bit. I stared at the last line when I was writing it just feeling sad. :( If it gets some reviews I might put up another chapter or two. About what happened to Alec afterwards. Up to you guys. :D Please review!**

**- Jacobias Melldeen Trisary.**


End file.
